Los Cuatro Lirios
by Fallere352
Summary: El sargento se encuentra mal. ¿Ella sera una ayuda o solo le traera mas problemas? LeviHan
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo este nuevo FF (el 4to que hago de esta serie ya ¬¬ ni siquiera le estoy dando bola a mi fic principal xD)**  
**En fin, sera DouShot asi que esperen el cap final. espero les guste :3**

* * *

Se escuchaban gritos desmesurados desde esa habitación. Si bien gritaban alto no se podía entender lo que decían

La sargento Hanji me vino a visitar solo un rato ya que no habíamos podido hablar desde el incidente con Annie. En parte porque ella tuvo que encargarse de casi todo el papeleo y asegurar a la nueva Annie en el subsuelo y yo, bueno, confinado en este castillo. Solo se hizo llevadero mi estadía porque Mikasa y Armin tambien se habian mudado (También Jean, pero él es lo de menos)

El Sargento Rivaille solo se pasaba sus días en su habitación. Rara vez salía a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, ni siquiera se entrenaba y para comer solo le dejaba la comida frente a su puerta, otro contacto no teníamos

En fin, la señorita Hanji luego de hablar conmigo dijo que tenía que hablar de algo importante con el sargento así que le dije lo que sucedía a lo que ella pareció molestarle

Luego solo comenzaron los gritos y no sabíamos por qué

Armin y Jean intentaron ir a ver lo que sucedía y si podían ayudar, pero viendo como estaba la situación solo lo empeorariamos. Conozco mejor que nadie los tratos que tiene el sargento cuando esta de mal humor, y conozco aún mejor que las únicas dos personas capaces de controlarlo o por lo menos de hacerle frente son el Comandante y la señorita Hanji

-Será mejor que no nos entremetamos. Ustedes recién ingresan al escuadrón del sargento y no creo que sea buena idea ponerlo de malas ya de tan temprano

-Pero Eren, no sabemos lo que le sucederá a la señorita Zoe- Dijo Armin

-¿Olvidas la paliza que te dio? es prácticamente un animal ese tipo- Agregó Jean

-Sé que el sargento puede parecer muy rudo, pero él nunca se atrevería a levantarle la mano a una mujer. De eso estoy segur…

De pronto se escucha un fuerte estruendo desde la habitación. Los gritos se apagan y no se sabe más

-Es todo, entraré!- Son las primeras palabras que dice Mikasa desde que inició todo

Sin poder siquiera moverse un metro ella se detiene al observar que una figura baja por las escaleras

-Señorita Zoe!- Grita Armin

La sargento no pronuncia palabra alguna. Solo se retira con los papeles con los que llegó y lágrimas en sus ojos

Ella temblaba un poco, yo lo note, los tres lo notamos y se hizo aún más evidente cuando se les cayeron todos sus papeles al suelo. Ella se agachó para recogerlos y me dispongo a ayudarla

-Señorita Zoe ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le digo mientras levanto los papeles

Ella no dice nada, solo se queda allí mirando el suelo mientras algunas lágrimas se le caían

Sin aviso una sombra nos cubre. Deseaba por los muros que esa fuera la sombra de Armin y no la de él. Pero no, allí estaba mirandonos.

Mirada gris y penetrante, una barba de cinco días, la ropa algo amarillenta y un corte en su mejilla era lo que destacaba. Todo lo que no era el sargento, su pulcritud y código de conducta desaparecieron por completo

Nos miraba como si hubiera descubierto una traición. Frío y soberbio permanencia en su lugar hasta que pronunció las primeras palabras que me decía en la semana

-Mocoso...Ya ayudaste demasiado, vete a entrenar

-¿S-Sargento?- Solo tragué saliva, no sabía como reaccionar

-¿Acaso eres sordo?- Pronunció secamente como si quisiera terminar esta charla y que me largara lo más rápido posible. A lo que obedecí

Corri lo mas rápido posible al salón común donde de alguna manera sabía que allí estaban los chicos

-¿Por qué no me avisaron?- Grite en voz baja

-¿Estás loco? él apareció como si nada y ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de analizar la situación- dijo Jean

-¿Vieron su aspecto?- pregunto Armin

-Fue como si el opuesto del sargento fuera el que se encontraba allí- pronunciaba Mikasa

-Algo grave pasó. El sargento nunca actuaría de esa manera

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa intentando escuchar en silencio… pero nada

-Recemos para que nada le pase a la señorita- finalizó Armin

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca la vista de Eren y los demas, particularmente en mis FF de SnK siempre nombro a esos cuatro como el nuevo escuadron de Levi, siendo honestos solo el monstruo, el astuto, el inteligente y la experta son los unicos capaces de formar ese nuevo escuadron**

**Que habra pasado para que el heichou y la sargento se peleen de esa manera y aun mas... ¿que le pasó al adicto a la limpieza?! ¿por que está asi?!**  
**Todo lo que sucedio y lo que sucedera luego en el siguiente y ultimo cap**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo la segunda parte :3  
**

* * *

-¿Que hora es?- Se preguntaba al pequeño gran hombre

Lentamente se incorpora de su cama. Se tapa la cara con la mano porque la luz que entraba por aquella ventana era muy fuerte y él no estaba en las mejores condiciones que digamos

Se acaricia la cara tanteando su ya crecida barba de cinco días. No le importaba en lo absoluto su apariencia, o peor aun, la apariencia que tenía su habitación

Comenzando ya la cama era un desorden, sus blancas sábanas ya tomaban un color amarillento (en algunos lugares ya era marrón) las esquinas se hallaban fuera de sitio, ropa de vaya a saber dios cuantos días estaban desparramadas allí arriba.

Al lado de su cama se encontraban algunas botellas de vino y whisky a medio tomar (y otras tantas vacías)

Sobre su escritorio, donde la pulcritud solía reinar, había papeles arrugados, hechos un bollo, el tintero yacía destrozado en la pared dejando una gran mancha

Un gran golpe deformaba el espejo de la puerta del armario

Todo era un caos y a él no le importaba un carajo.

Recordó aquellos rostros. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Toma una botella de vino, la observa unos instantes, acerca sus labios a la boca de la botella pero es detenido por un brusco golpe que lo derriba sobre la cama

Ahí estaba ella. Ojos marrones que se transparentaba tras los vidrios, castaña y desarreglada. Con postura firme y seria observaba al sargento

-¿Se puede saber que carajos haces?- Demandó

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo el joven mientras se paraba a buscar otra botella de vino

-¿Qué no me incumbe? Mira tu estado! mugriento y oloroso

Él no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, no la quería escuchar sermonear sobre limpieza y presentación a la personas más despreocupada sobre la higiene que había conocido

-Rivaille prestame atencion!

Sin responder el sargento se sienta nuevamente en la cama mientras destapaba una nueva botella

-Rivaille!

Su paciencia había acabado. Agarró fuertemente al hombre y lo levantó quedando mirandose a la cara

-Suéltame-

Su mirada perturbadora podría hacer temblar hasta al hombre más macho. Pero ella ni se inmutaba, parecía no tenerle miedo

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunto la castaña

-Suéltame ahora mismo

-Rivaille Responde!

-Qué me sueltes ya pedaso de mierda malparida!

Deshace su agarre cayendo al suelo mientras su igual sólo le queda mirando con superioridad

-¿Por qué has caído?

-Idiota, me soltaste por eso caí

-Me refiero a a por qué has caído tan bajo. El magnánimo Sargento Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Ahora solo pareces un trapo viejo y agujereado

Él sabía la apariencia que tenía, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijese

No quería escucharla más, quería acabar con este dilema lo más rápido posible y ahogarse en alcohol como las últimas noches

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas

Ella solo cierra los ojos al escuchar estas palabras. Se masajeó la sien y sale de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta

El francés se levanta nuevamente y toma su botella pensando que ya había ganado la batalla, más errado no pudo estar

De un momento a otro se hallaba empapado en agua helada. Nuevamente ella se encontraba allí

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Dijo furioso

Ella solo le mira sin mediar palabra alguna

-Estoy todo mojado! ¿Acaso eres en verdad imbecil?

-Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlett, Jean Kirschtein. Ese es tu nuevo escuadrón, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Calla!

Sin hacer caso a lo que le dijo ella continua hablando

-Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales…

El ojos grises se congela cuando comienza a hablar

-No lo hagas

Sin hacer caso prosigue

-... Gunter Shulz, Erd Yin, Auruo Brossard -Suspira- Petra Ral. Dos tercios de la Unidad Élite del Sargento Rivaille fue asesinado por el espécimen…

De improvisto es sujetada de su ropa por él

-Detente- Su mirada mostraba ira solamente

- … Fueron asesinados por la "Titán tipo femenina"

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DEMOSTRAR CON ESTO?!

-Encargate de tu nuevo escuadrón!

-No vengas a darme órdenes!

-¿Quieres que lo haga Erwin?!

-Que se pudra Smith!

-Mira tu estado! Mira a tus subordinados!

-Que se jodan! que se jodan todos!

-Es tu deber Rivaille!

Enloquecido en furia agarra una silla y la destroza contra la pared

-¿Quien mierdas eres tu para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?

-Rivaille!

-¿Piensas que porque follamos un par de veces tienes el derecho de darme órdenes?!

La muchacha detiene su charla. De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho, esa era la más cruel. Para él, ella no era nada

Esas palabras en realidad la entristecieron. no podía creer que el hombre que tenía enfrente, al que se le entregó, le había dicho esa atrocidad

Sin decir más lo abofeteo duramente en la cara, rasguñandolo en el proceso

El francés sentía como ardía su mejilla. Llevo una mano su rostro, palpó un poco y luego vio cómo sus dedos tenían un poco de sangre

Su igual ya no se encontraba en la habitacion, habia salido corriendo

"-¿Piensas que porque follamos un par de veces tienes el derecho de darme órdenes?!"

Recapacito esas palabras en su mente. ¿En realidad él había dicho eso a la única persona que le quedaba y la única que le importaba?

Se miró en el espejo roto. Ropa mugrienta. Colores verdes y marrones dominaba en sus pantalones, todas causadas por los vómitos que se provocaba para así poder seguir bebiendo. Botones le faltaban a su camisa, su chaqueta de la legión tirada a un lado, su capa… bueno, ya no sabía donde se encontraba su capa

Se había convertido completamente en su contrario. Sabía lo que hacía, se estaba matando deliberadamente.

¿Pero por qué también le tenía que haber hecho daño a ella?

Simplemente ya no entraba en la categoría de un humano, ni siquiera era una rata de alcantarilla

Se incorporó. No había tiempo de colocarse las botas ni de lavarse la cara ni menos aún de darse una ducha

Corrió tras ella a toda velocidad. Bajó las escaleras sin importarle si tropezaba y caía, total, él ya estaba muerto

Al bajar se encontró con tres personas, un pequeño rubio, un alto castaño y una joven mujer. No les dijo una sola palabra y prosiguió a su búsqueda

Allí se encontraba ella, arrodillada en el suelo llorando mientras un chico la intentaba consolar

Eso lo enfureció mucho. Se encontraba curando las heridas que él le había provocado

-Mocoso...Ya ayudaste demasiado, vete a entrenar

-¿S-Sargento?- dice tembloroso el joven ojos verdes

-¿Acaso eres sordo?

Sin decir nada mas el chico salió huyendo dejándolos solos

Él la observa. No veía su rostro pero sabía a la perfección que se encontraba llorando, la había dañado y mucho

-Hanji...yo…

De repente todo se nublo, no sabia que sucedia. Cayó golpeando duramente el frío suelo

Una figura borrosa lo movía frenéticamente. Gritaba su nombre y pedía por ayuda

Cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar a aquella persona de ojos marrones que tan feliz lo había hecho

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Sé que habia dicho que seria doushot, pero mientras escribia se me ocurrio la idea de alargarlo un cap mas, así que será un trishot, ni mas ni menos  
És la segunda escena que hago sobre Hanji y Rivaille respecto a la muerte del equipo de este ultimo, antes ya lo habia hecho en mi otro fic "Mi Amigo Rivaille" pero me gustó la idea de hacer dos versiones y ver como la pasaban los protas  
**

**Espero lo estén disfrutando, nos leemos la proxima semana. Ya saben, cualquier critica es aceptada y cualquier duda que tengan solo dejen un Review o un MP que yo les contestaré en el proximo cap**

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui termina este trishot que al principio fue duoshot :3  
**

* * *

Sintió como una gota de agua recorría su rostro, se llevó la mano hacia la frente tomando el pañuelo húmedo que yacía allí y mirándolo confundido

-Recien cambie el pañuelo

Giro la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Figura imponente, rubio de ojos verdes. Le sonreía amablemente mientras sostenía un libro con sus manos

-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Te lo diré en términos que tú entiendas. Digamos que tu cuerpo entro en un conflicto y se tuvo que "reiniciar"

-No entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices- dijo el frances enfadado

El rubio suspiró y sonrió como si ya supiera de antemano lo que sucedería

-Según dice el informe, pasaste días encerrado sin contacto alguno con alguien más. Te emborrachabas seguido y no cuidabas de tu higiene como usualmente lo harías. Tu cuerpo entró en un conflicto al notar como el cambio abrupto te corroía. A eso sumémosle una fuerte discusión con alguien más y nos da por resultado al mejor soldado de la humanidad tirado en el suelo sin ninguna utilidad

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste así desde un principio?

El sargento se sienta débilmente en la cama. Nota las cortinas a los costados para separar una cama de las otras, los medicamentos a su lado y ese inconfundible olor a "enfermo". Una lámpara era lo único que iluminaba aquella lúgubre habitación

-Ahora te pregunto yo ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

-Es una larga historia- dijo intentando salir del tema

-Tenemos toda la noche y quizás un par de días más. Así que soy todo oidos

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se preparó para escucharlo. El sargento solo suspiro largamente, hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar

-Todo comenzó luego de la captura de la chica cambiante esa. Llegamos al antiguo cuartel con mis nuevos subordinados, les mostres las instalaciones y les recalque seriamente las pautas y normas de convivencia

-Aja, hasta ahí todo normal

-Odio que me interrumpas

-Lo sé

-Luego fui hasta mi habitación a descansar un poco. Cuando cerré la puerta lo noté. Estaba llorando

-¿Llorando?

-No sé cómo sucedió ni desde qué momento comencé a llorar

-Rivaille

-¿Qué?

Su Comandante extiende su mano ofreciéndole un pañuelo

-Estás llorando

Él no podía creerlo, se lleva sus manos hacia su cara y lo sintió. Sintió como ríos fluyen sin parar recorriendo su rostro y finalizando en su regazo

Agarró despiadadamente el pañuelo y se lo froto por toda la cara. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por mostrar tal debilidad ante aquella persona

-Así que todo comenzó exactamente cuando les presentaste el lugar a tus nuevos subordinados

-Si. Recordé como había hecho lo mismo con cada uno de aquellos cuatro

-¿Gunter, Erd, Auruo y Petra no es así?

-Si. Inmediatamente al recordar sus rostros pensé en ir a ver a sus familias y darle el pésame. Pero no me animé, que vean que el más fuerte de la humanidad no había podido proteger a sus seres queridos. No podía verlos a la cara luego de haberles fallado  
Me senté en mi escritorio y me dispuse a por lo menos escribirles una carta. Fue un intento fallido tras otro. No podía describir como me sentía o decirles que sus familiares murieron por una causa que ni siquiera sabía si era una buena o no. Me fastidie, me encabrone, sentía mucho odio por mi mismo. Cuando me di cuenta ya había hecho bollos a todo lo que escribí y había lanzado el tintero contra la pared

El Comandante seguía muy atentamente su relato sin interrumpirlo ni un momento

-No encontraba paz, así que sin darme cuenta volví a mis raíces. En un principio fue vino, luego había decidido matarme con Whisky, sin percatarme me encontraba haciendo mezclas de las dos cosas hasta que quedaba inconsciente sobre la cama. Ya ni me importaba en lo más mínimo la limpieza, no me interesaba darme una ducha y apenas comía

-Te estabas matando

-Así es. Me di cuenta cuando pasaron tres días. No me moleste en retractarme, es más, creía que estaría mejor muerto

-Has perdido a muchos bajo tu cargo, pero ellos habían aprendido a sobrevivir, a ganarse tu respeto a…

-A ganarse mi confianza y mi aprecio

-Si! Lo hicieron, y te sentiste devastado a perderlos tan repentinamente a los cuatro juntos. Pero debes saber, que ellos eran soldados, que estaban entrenados para combatir y más aún, para afrontar su muerte. Y que ahora tienes a otros cuatro sorprendentes subordinados a los cuales puedes entrenar y ser más fuerte que los anteriores

-¿Hablaste con ella no es así?

-Estaba muy preocupada

-¿Te contó todo?

-Hasta el punto en que discutieron

-Exactamente qué es lo que te dijo

-No mucho, que te encontró hecho un desastre y que se gritaron fuertemente. Que se fue enfadada y que la seguiste, y luego te desmayaste

-Ya veo

-¿Acaso hay algo más de lo que no se me informo?

-Yo...Yo la insulte

-Estabas enojado, ademas ya todos conocemos esa faceta tuya, tu dilema con la "mierda" es ya sabido- Dijo riéndose

-No Smith, la insulte fuertemente. La desprecie como mujer

El Comandante exhala un largo suspiro, se levanta y mira a su inferior

-Ese es un tema que debes arreglarlo con ella. Yo solo quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que decaigas así

Da media vuelta dándole la espalda al francés

-No sé muy bien qué clase de relación llevan ustedes y tampoco quiero saberlo. Pero será mejor que lo hablen

El Comandante corre una de las cortinas dejando ver la cama vecina, y allí ella, sentada escuchando desde el inicio, atenta a cada palabra

El rubio se retira dejando solo a sus dos sargentos

-¿Hanji?

-Quería escuchar toda tu historia mientras estabas tranquilo. Al principio Erwin rechazo mi pedido pero luego sucumbio a mis suplicas jeje

La castaña se encontraba intranquila por la situación, pero él se encontraba peor, no sabía cómo afrontarla, como debía hablarle luego de lo que le dijo

-Me destrozó cuando comenzaste a llorar

-Yo...yo…-traga saliva

-Sé que dijiste todo eso porque estabas mal, y yo no mejoraba tu situación

-P-perdón, no quise, no quise decir eso

-Pero lo dijiste, y me dolio mucho- se lleva las manos al pecho- Fue muy fuerte

-Estaba encabronado, entiendeme

-Te entiendo Rivaille, te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que no le levantarías la mano a una mujer y también sé que no dirías nada si no lo pensarás así.  
Así que ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

-Yo…

No puede mirarla a los ojos, y menos porque sabía que ella estaba llorando, sin mirarla directamente ya lo sabia

-..no lo sé. Es decir, me agradan los momentos que estamos juntos pero…

-¿Pero?

-No sé si te amo. Mi mente es un enredo en este momento

-Ya veo. Mirame a los ojos

El pedido de la mujer lo agarró por sorpresa. Él no quería hacerlo, no sabia como reaccionaria si la viera llorando

Lentamente sube la mirada. Su cuello, sus labios y ahí vio lo que temia, unas pequeñas gotas caían por un recorrido anterior

-No te detengas

Ella lo estaba obligando, quería que la viera sufrir. Poco a poco subía la mirada

Castaños, tanto le gustaba esos ojos, ahora estaban rojizos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pero ya era tarde, una vez más comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué sientes ahora?

La castaña exige seriamente una respuesta de parte del azabache.

Él tenía seca su garganta, tragó saliva para poder humedecerla un poco

En sollozos gritaba un "Perdón Hanji" mientras ella solo lo miraba seriamente, al hombre que le entregó todo y el que la lastimó

-Rivaille, te perdono. Pero… será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo, quiero pensarlo bien

-¿Ha-Hanji?

-Vendré a ver como te sientes mañana. Hasta entonces descansa

-Espera…

El sargento solo queda con su mano levantada intentando alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde, ya se había marchado

Estaba destrozado, aunque le había dicho que no sabía si la amaba perderla lo había hecho chocar contra una pared inmensa

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no admitir que amaba estar con ella? ¿Por qué la dejó ir?

Solo se toma las rodillas y apoya la cabeza en ella mientras llora y llora sin cesar

Al final los dos terminarían llorando toda la noche hasta que el abrigo del dulce sueño los desconecte momentáneamente de su mundo

* * *

_**Hasta la proxima.~**_


End file.
